Breaking Point
by chesxca
Summary: Everyone has their breaking point, that's all Gajeel kept telling himself. Even someone as good as Levy could do something unthinkable if she was pushed hard enough. **Chapter 2 is a Lemon** Chapter 3 is Angsty!
1. Chapter 1

Everyone has their breaking point, that's all Gajeel kept telling himself. Even someone as good as Levy could do something unthinkable if she was pushed hard enough. It was just a feeling he had and it made him uneasy, if it was anyone but her would he have blinked an eye? He hadn't slept, and he doubted he was going to get the sleep he needed after learning something like this. He ran his hands down his face, trying to make sense of the situation, watching the fire burn out before he had to face whatever demon escaped her tonight.

He just wanted to go home, doing a week long mission for a bitchy client was bad enough, but the 2 hour train ride back just put the icing on the shit-cake. He was dead on his feet, him and Lily headed for the train station the minute their mission was over, there was no way he was spending another night in the over priced motel, he was sure he was going to get a staph infection from. He was probably going to have to the burn his clothes if he couldn't get the smell of bad decisions out of them. He would have loved to run home but, the motion sickness was slowing him down. Lily was just as tried as he was, but flew to their home straight from the train station, leaving Gajeel alone with his thoughts. At least Gajeel would have a warm house to come home to.

Going through the city this time of the night would just be asking for trouble, it didn't really matter that Gajeel was a big, scary looking guy who could handle himself. Someone was always looking for a fight, which he usually would have been all for, but he was way too exhausted to deal with anything that wasn't hugging a pillow. He decided to walk just outside the city, that way he could avoid anyone if they were there, and make it home in the same amount of time. The outskirts of Magnolia was quiet this time of night, everyone was already in bed, and it was too early for anyone to start their day. Gajeel was thankful for this, if he was ambushed he would probably give whoever it was whatever they wanted just so he could go home and sleep for a week.

He was almost home when he smelled something that made his stomach turn. There was no mistaking it, there was blood, and a lot of it. It smelled human and it was close by. He didn't exactly live on the best side of the city, so crime was bound to happen, but he hadn't once come across a body, yet. He was trying to decide if he should investigate, it was nearby and it probably wouldn't take long. But if it was what he thought it was there was no way he would sleep well waiting until morning. His conscious led him towards the smell, just in case the person was still alive and needed help, the closer he got to the smell, the more uneasy it made him and then he smelled something that made his heart stop. He broke into a sprint, he barely caught the scent, but there was no mistaking the fact it belonged to his shrimp.

He couldn't get a lock on it, so he just followed the smell of blood, he could tell it wasn't hers, but maybe someone she was with was hurt, and she was next to fall victim to whatever it was. He thought back to when he fought Shadow Gear, it didn't matter to them that one of them could get away, they would never abandon each other, so if one of them was mortally wounded, it was only a matter of time before she suffered the same fate. The drops of blood were steady, so whoever they were coming from couldn't of been in too bad of shape, which made him worry more about where the original source is. Eventually the drops slowed and they were spaced farther apart, he could tell that either they were able to put pressure on the wound, or the bleeding was stopping on its own. There was still too much blood for this to be just a little cut.

He sped up his pace hoping to see a flash of blue or orange anywhere, a shadow, something to send him the right direction of Levy now that there was no longer a blood trail to follow. From the corner of his eye he caught sight of a small figure zigzagging through the trees. From the size alone he could tell who it was, he felt relieved, and worried at the same time, not knowing if there was a threat nearby, so he carefully followed for a little while before he grabbed her. "Are you hurt?" He had her pinned between his body and a tree so she couldn't move, he could tell he surprised her by the look on her face and his hand over her mouth so she couldn't scream. When the fear dropped from her eyes when she realized it was him, he dropped the hand from her mouth and asked her again. "Levy? Are you hurt?"

"No." Gajeel was relieved, she was safe in his arms, but there were still too many questions for him to relax completely. "They're fine." was her response when he asked her about her team. She dropped her head to avoid eye contact, not ready for any other questions he might have. He took the time to take in her disheveled appearance. She was covered in blood, a black jacket hid her stained dress underneath, and a hood hid her hair, but it did nothing to hide the way the red that was starting to turn brown stood out against the blue. It was matted in places, and the jacket did nothing to hide the smeared blood on her face, he could tell where she tried to wipe it off and where it transferred to her face from her hair while she was running.

Gajeel tried to wrap his head around why Levy would be running through the woods covered in at 3 in the morning, he disliked each scenario he came up with more than the last, and decided here was not the best place to talk. He closed his eyes trying to accept the fact that if Levy was not the victim here, there was one somewhere. He flung her over his shoulder and made a bee line to his home, levy tried to open her mouth to protest, but her wants went ignored. "The only thing that should be coming out of your mouth right now, is an explanation, if it ain't that I suggest you save it."

He was praying lily was already sleep when he finally pushed open the door to his home he shared with the cat. He dropped her in the bathroom, trying to avoid getting a good look at her in the light. "You smell like death, take a shower and I'll loan you something to wear cause I'm burning your clothes. He didn't give her a chance to respond, and he heard the shower start, he went to his room to pull out a t-shirt and a pair of boxer-briefs she could borrow for the night and came to trade it, with the pile of bloody clothes outside his bathroom door.

The jacket definitely wasn't hers, even with its dark color he could still see a decent sized blood stain staining the fabric. Her dress was saturated in it, the light orange color ruined by the drying blood, it was ripped in some places, there was no saving it even without the stain in it. The blood even soaked through to her lacy white panties, ruining the pure color, her matching bra suffered the same fate. Normally Gajeel would be flustered by holding panties belonging to levy, ones that were fresh off her body, and still held the scent of her most intimate place. Or he would spend his time teasing her about how they were either cute and innocent, or surprisingly sexy. But he felt nothing as he threw them in to the fire place, and slumped exhaustedly into his couch.

That's where he was now, his hands scrubbed down his face again, trying to fight sleep, and make sense of what the hell happen tonight. "Gajeel?" Her voice was as sweet as it always was, her scent filling his nostrils mixed with the smell of his soap, in any other situation, he could appreciate how cute she looked in his clothes, or the way her nipples poked through the shirt she was wearing and how it stopped at the top of her thighs.

"What did you do?" His words were slow but he still spit them out like venom through gritted teeth. His fists were clenched, and his whole body language screamed anger. But the look on his face showed concern, and he seemed like he was mostly disappointed. She looked down at her feet, and started to twist the bottom of his shirt she was wearing trying to find the words to make him understand. "Levy?" He called her when she didn't respond so he decided to be more direct with his question. "Did you do, what I think you did?"

She hesitated, but she nodded, he took a minute to process this information and his whole demeanor dropped. She confirmed that she did something he would never think she would do. He felt like there was a knot on his chest and the way she looked at him, let him no she wasn't the least bit sorry. "I did a bad thing... But I have my reasons." Her tone surprised him, she usually sounded so sweet even when she was mad, and now it was cold to the point it sent a chill down his spine. "Just don't worry about it... Okay?" What bothered Gajeel the most was the fact she didn't look like she felt a shed of regret about anything, she didn't seem even the least bit shook up that she was caught.

"I fucking love you, and you're telling me not to worry about it?" His voice shook, she could tell he was trying really hard to calm himself down. "I find you covered in someone else's blood and I'm just supposed to look the other way? I thought you were dying, and you're acting like I'm the one who's wrong here." Levy flinched, she expected him to raise his voice at her and she was mentally trying to prepare for it when she was in the shower. His words were calm and straight to the point, she knew he was right and his confession made her heart drop to her stomach.

Gajeel wasn't easily manipulated, she could cry on command and make up something dumb and it would have worked on anyone else, but he deserved the truth and she decided he would get exactly that, just not tonight. "Can we just talk about it in the morning? I'm really tired, and I'm not ready to talk about it. " She still wouldn't make eye contact with him, he was pissed, at the situation, at her. He was too tired to think with a level head, so he agreed to calling it a night. But he wasn't going to let her leave without giving him an answer.

"You owe me an explanation, so don't leave" He dragged her farther into the house, past Lily's room and into his. "I'm not gonna be so forgiving if you leave while I'm asleep." She could tell he was tense, but he was out as soon as his head hit the pillow. She didn't have much room in between Gajeel's back and the wall, but she knew trying to cuddle with Gajeel was out of the question, she didn't expect him to kiss her good night or be loving, but it still hurt. It wasn't the first time they had slept in a bed together, but it was the first time without stolen kisses and looks that made her melt. The way he looked at her made her heart hurt, she could only describe it as disgust. She rolled away from him towards the wall and let sleep take her. Tomorrow was always another day.

* * *

I'm sure my grammar is absolutely terrible, but that's what happens when your computer breaks and you write on a phone. Thanks for reading -Chesxca


	2. Chapter 2

I want to say I've been sitting on this chapter for about four days, and just haven't been near a computer. After the first chapter I didn't expect to be writing a Lemon, but that's what it turned in to. If that is not your cup of tea, I am sorry and I will gladly send you the Smut free version, or you can just skip this chapter and read chapter 3 when its posted.

* * *

Levy woke up before him, staring at his face made her heart hurt, and wondering if it was all worth it gave her a headache that she woke up just to early for. She worried about what he thought of her at the moment, they both agreed that it would be better to not talk about their pasts, and just worry about the present, and their future together. But, Levy never thought hers would come back to haunt her in a way that she had to do something about it.

It was well into the afternoon, but he still laid next to her, sound asleep taking up the majority of the bed, his wild hair everywhere and soft snores escaping his lips. Gajeel didn't seem like he was close to getting up anytime soon, she thought about pushing his hair out of his face, but she didn't want to wake him. Avoiding the conversation as long as possible seemed like a good plan, she knew the whole thing would end in her tears so she just turned towards the wall and tried to go back sleep.

Gajeel felt her wake up the first time, he could feel her eyes on him, she went to touch him, but she hesitated and he kept his breathing steady to fake sleep. He waited a while after she relaxed before he moved, he didn't want to wake her, he just needed a moment to himself to now that he had a level head. The more he thought about things, the less sense they made. This was Levy, his Levy, the shrimp who stole his heart. She was sweet, smart, beautiful and good. So good, good to the point he believed he didn't deserve her, he told himself he never would. That's why it took him so long to pursue her. When she confronted him about it she told him he was silly to think like that, but he often wondered what she saw in him.

But his Levy killed someone last night, something he never thought she would be capable of. If he didn't see it with his own eyes he never would have believed it. If some fucker deserved to die, it shouldn't have been by her hand, if he would have been there things would be different. Would she have been upset with him if the tables were turned. It was eerie, seeing her covered in blood, even if it wasn't hers, it was something he had nightmares about. And she was just too calm, like it was the most natural thing in the world. She didn't even try to explain, she didn't ask for help, she never said it was an accident or that she absolutely had to, she just admitted that she did a bad thing, and it made him wonder how she was put it that situation in the first place.

She was fast asleep again, she seemed peaceful, he expected at least some sort of distress. Tossing and turning, mumbling in her sleep, maybe even a nightmare but she was calm. It was almost out of character. To go through something that had to be traumatic, and she just laid in dreamland like nothing happened. He just stared at her for a while, Levy was still good, but did her doing something bad mean that they were closer to being on the same level as him? Was being around him a bad influence? If he tried harder to do more good things, that they would be closer to being worthy of her?

He loved levy, he admitted it in a fit of rage last night, and she deserved better than to hear it like that. Part of loving someone is trusting them, and he knew, that she did whatever she had to do, and she definitely had to have a good reason. But he knew even if she said something along the lines of "I just felt like it," he wouldn't love her any less. This was the girl that forgave him for hurting her, without hesitation she welcomed him with open arms, even when she still was;t comfortable being around him. She never once asked him about the things he did for phantom lord, she just told him it was the past and they would talk about it, whenever he wanted to but she never pried.

In her sleep, she moved closer to him, her arm wrapping around his waist and throwing her leg over his. He was ashamed of himself, as well as he knew Levy, he was still angry with her for being in that type of situation in the first place. He knew he was being unfair, she was a mage, mages took missions and often they were dangerous, but he couldn't help how he felt.

Gajeel pushed her hair out of her face, he couldn't help but stare, cupping her cheek and stoking her face with his thumb. He hesitated then pushed his lips against hers lightly. She sighed softly , relaxing into his touch. He kissed her again, slightly taking her bottom lip in between his. It reminded him of the first time he stole a kiss from her, she was asleep then too. She had fallen asleep on his couch reading sleeping beauty, and what better way of waking her up than with a kiss from her own "prince charming.". He told himself it was romantic and not cowardly, which Lily still teased him about. He remembered her waking up with a blush on her face and kissed him back before running home for the day, with a smile she couldn't hide.

She gasped this time as he ran his tongue across the lip he had between his teeth, using the opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth. Her eyes fluttered open and she realized she wasn't just having a really good dream. Levy was already sated, running her hands through his tangled hair. She didn't even flinch when he started rubbing her chest through her shirt. In the past, her face would turn bright red and she would act all embarrassed about either the size of things, but most of the time it was her reactions to his touch. He always knew right where to touch her or just how to kiss her to make her feel things she'd only read about. His lips found her neck, and she found her borrowed shirt pushed up to her collar bone and his hands were touching her in ways that made her squirm.

Despite all the jokes Gajeel made about her being so innocent he was nothing more than a tease. He always knew exactly what he was doing to her and they would always stop when they got right about here, with heavy lidded eyes and swollen lips. On a rare occasion they would make it all the way to third base before he stopped. She never asked him to, but he always did, he would kiss her sweetly and hold her in his arms and would tell her not yet. She didn't have the experience he did, but it didn't make her want him any less, she knew he could smell her arousal, which meant he could also smell that she was nervous, and she was pretty sure that was what always stopped him.

It surprised her when she felt his lips find her chest, he settled himself between her legs, and she had to grip the sheets below her to stop her from crying out. "Ga-jeel?" She struggled to say his name between pants, her voice was breathy, but she was worried about his change in demeanor after his outburst last night. She wondered if he was trying to find a distraction just like she was, the way he was touching her was making her head cloudy, it usually took a lot of motivation on her part to get him to touch her the way he wanted to, it usually was just teasing touches, and eventually it turned into full blown groping, but now he wasn't holding back at all.

"I love you. No matter what. Okay?" His lips found hers again, only breaking the kiss to pull her shirt over head and leave it forgotten somewhere on the floor. She knew she had his acceptance even without an explanation. He wasn't usually so blunt with his feelings, she would tell him she loved and she would get a mumble that was usually a thanks or a yeah and a blush on his cheeks. Lily would always laugh and imitate Happy with a "He looooves you!" Making Gajeel chase him around in mock anger.

She wrapped her legs around his waist to keep him in place, knowing that at any moment he would get up and walk away to calm himself down, when she always wanted more. She never said anything about it, but she was determined to either make him get over his fear of hurting her, or just to break down whatever resolve he had left.

Her hands were lost in his hair, pushing herself against him in a way that the friction causing her too big bottoms to slide dangerously low. Her legs on his hips and the weight of body making them touch in places she only dreamed of. She couldn't believe the sound that just escaped her mouth actually came from her. His hand slipped between her legs and he rubbed her gently before sliding a finger inside of her.

Gajeel rarely asked permission, he usually did what he wanted and waited for her to react. It usually surprised her when he would do things like pull her on to his lap so she could feel how aroused he was. He always knew exactly what he was doing, before kissing her cheek and letting her go like nothing happen. Or how one time she was laying on his bed reading, it was one of the few times he wasn't just teasing, he placed kisses down her thighs and she tried to ignore him, he wanted attention and she wasn't giving to him. It was silly how jealous he got of her books, so he stuck his head between her legs and made her melt into a million little pieces before she could even object.

This was one of the few times he was asking, he kept his hands on her hips and waited for an okay before striping her of her last piece of clothing. His gone only moments before, she supposed she should've been embarrassed, seeing him naked for the first time, or by the way he was slowly rubbing himself against her made her hips raise off the bed.

She more felt than saw him slide into her, he took his time, waiting for her to change her mind. He only got about half way in before he pulled himself out at the same agonizing pace. He kept it nice and slow, watching her reaction then taking her lips in a sweet kiss and finally pushing himself all the way in. Her nails found his back, and he found it harder to keep a slow pace with the way she was rolling her hips against his.

He could feel himself starting to lose it, he couldn't remember the last time he fucked something other than his hand. But it was probably some girl who's name he didn't remember. Most likely in the bathroom of a bar, and it had definitely been quick and annoying. That's how it always was when he was in Phantom Lord, he usually went back to finish his beer afterward, questioning why he wasted his time in the first place. It was nothing compared to what he felt now.

He heard Levy's breathe hitch and she threw her head back with a groan that sounded a lot like his name. She tightened around him, and it made him follow right behind her. He kissed her one last time and laid next to her looking slightly bothered by something. "Gajeel? What's wrong?" She was still out of breathe, and already missed the feeling of him on top of her. He still wouldn't look at her but he seemed worried. She was hoping his mind didn't immediately switch to last nights events, now was the worse time for that.

"You clinched." She waited for him to clarify what he was saying, and she noticed a blush on his cheeks. " I, um, didn't get out in time." It took her a moment to register what he was saying, and then it hit her when she started to feel the wetness between her legs.

"You didn't?" She said it as both a question and an answer, she hesitated and thought about the fact, in the heat of the moment they made love, it was amazing and she was still on cloud nine. But the more she thought about it, the more she things she realized. They just had unprotected sex, and she wasn't on birth control. He nodded finally looking guilty and muttered a sorry and watched her run to the bathroom. "You idiot! Are you trying to get me fucking pregnant?"

He laughed at her use of language, it wasn't often that she cursed. But he heard a string of them coming from the bathroom. Gravity was making things worse and she could feel the wetness make its way down her thighs when she jumped into his shower. "It wouldn't be the end of the world." Was his only response, he didn't say it loud enough for heat to hear. Following her naked form into the bathroom, offering his lips as an apology.

* * *

Probably not the explanation you wanted, but be patient the next chapter is already written, its just a matter of me editing and posting. So a few days at the most. -Chesxca


	3. Chapter 3

Well, I have a lot of warnings for this chapter. It contains Angst, Abuse, Mutilation, homocide and the type of monster that will keep you up at night. I'm not trying to give too much away, but I don't want anyone to be offended, and this chapter is really a doozy.

* * *

"You're infuriating!" She meant it in the way he kept throwing grapes into her cleavage, most of them just bounced off of her chest and rolled onto the table, but a few of them actually made them down her shirt, making her stop eating long enough to fish them out. If that wasn't annoying enough the way he was staring at her when he thought she wasn't looking was really staring to get under her skin. With her cheeks puffed out she tried her best not to turn things into a full blown food fight, just to relieve some of the tension in the room, but Gajeel was really asking for it.

* * *

She woke up starving, and alone a little while ago, still wrapped in towel taking up most of Gajeel's couch despite her size. It was the first time she was actually able to be alone with her thoughts. She walked around looking for Gajeel and Lily seeing that neither one of them was home and only finding a note from Gajeel saying he'd be back she finally broke down.

She had a headache, and her eyes burned from crying, but Gajeel never said anything about it. He showed up with food and a bag from her apartment, after she cried herself out. Levy was pretty convinced he came back sooner and waited for her to calm down before he made his appearance, if that was the case she was thankful to him for leaving her alone with her thoughts. She thought wearing her own clothes would make her feel a little more normal, but she ended up trying to hold it together when she actually had a good look at her body, from this morning she had love bites from Gajeel that made her smile, but she also had bruises from the night before and it made her smile drop almost as soon as it appeared.

There wasn't really a point to try and act like her happy normal self around Gajeel, he knew better and would see right through the lie. She didn't say anything for a long time, and they sat in an awkward silence before she decided to ask about Lily. She tried to ignore the fruit bouncing off her chest and kind of wished she was at the guild right now with Lily or that he was still here. She needed a distraction, she could feel the truth trying to come out. Instead she spit out the words "You're infuriating." and puffed out her cheeks even more.

She thought about trying to seduce him, just to stall a little bit longer, but blurting things out in the middle of sex would probably be one hell of a turn off. Not to mention she was sore for more than one reason, and after seeing how bad she actually looked, there was no way he was seeing her naked again anytime soon. She knew he wouldn't push her, but his eyes were staring a hole a hole in her head, let her know he wasn't exactly as patient as he was pretending to be. He laughed "I don't know what you're talking about shrimp, I was just trying to feed you." he made an innocent face, or as close as he could get to one, hoping to get her to talk about anything, instead of staring off into space with a look on her face that was breaking his heart.

"Gajeel... I appreciate your efforts. But we both know, that we can't just drop this." He was conflicted, sure he wanted to know, bad. Really fucking bad. His curiosity had him on edge, and no scenario he could think of made sense and Levy seemed to have trouble sitting on the information.

"That's up to you." He meant what he said, if it would make her happy not to ever talk about it again he would grin and bare it. It would take some time to get over it, but he knew he could do it for her. He was trying to seem disinterested, he wanted her to tell him because she wanted to, not because she felt like she had to. He wanted different emotions play across her face before she stood up and starting walking towards his room.

"I think I need to lie down for this." He took a minute before he followed her, he still didn't want to seem too eager incase she wanted to change her mind. He spent the time cleaning up after their meal, he was glad he made her eat something, even though she claimed she wasn't hungry, her plate was clean.

* * *

In his bed, she was staring at the ceiling, he noticed the strip of skin showing between her grey sweatpants and her pink shirt was showing, there was a bruise forming. The long sleeves on her shirt covered the ones he knew were up and down her arms. He knew they weren't from him making love to her earlier, but he still wished he had been a little more gentle. He took up the space next to her, waiting for her to speak. He half expected her to say never mind and run away. Then she finally spoke."I know we agreed to not talk about our pasts, and I don't expect you to talk about yours just because I'm telling you mine. But there's no point in giving you bits and pieces and expecting you to figure out the rest by yourself."

"Just like pretty much everyone we know, I had fucked up childhood... You know the whole dead parents, living on the streets, fighting to survive thing. I don't remember that much of it because I was so young. But eventually I was taken in to an orphanage, and from there I was adopted." Gajeel realized just how much he didn't know about Levy, they had similar beginnings. He was alone, on the streets fighting to survive before he and Metalicana crossed paths, and without him he didn't know if he would have survived.

He watched her expression, her breathe was shaky, he could tell she was trying to find the words to finish her story but she had a hard time getting them out. "When I was about four, the woman that was supposed to be taking care of me, pretty much sold me, but I didn't find that out until much later. " Her whole body language changed, she was tense, he could tell she was trying to resist the urge to curl up into ball and cry. "The man who was supposed to be my new father, made me his wife." She choked on the last word, she was trying to catch her breathe again.

Gajeel wanted to comfort her, but he didn't want to upset her more than she already was, so he just laid there next to her, listening. Waiting for her to finish her story. "He constantly told me I was a bad buy, I was always too small for him to do the things he wanted to me, but it didn't stop him trying." Gajeel was already sick to his stomach, thinking about some old bastard putting his hands on his shrimp as a child hurt him in ways he couldn't describe.

"Instead, he just beat me. He made me cook and clean and wait on him hand and foot. From sun up to sun down, and nothing was ever right. I almost died a few times, he tortured me just because he could. I tried to poison him once, and he beat me into a coma , when I woke up he started making me taste test his food so I wouldn't be tempted to do it again. I tried to run away a few times and the last time he broke my legs, and I didn't try to run after that." She was monotone now, all emotion dropped from her voice, her eyes were glazed over and he could tell, it was something she taught herself to do whenever she had to cope.

"Even when I was a few years older, he still couldn't rape me, I was always too small and he hated me for it. But he made me pleasure him in other ways. If I did a good job, he would let me read, just for a little while as long as his house was spotless and he was bored with me for the moment." She reached for Gajeel's hand, and he laced his fingers through hers, stroking the back of her hand with his thumb. It was the first time since she started talking that she looked for support and he gladly gave it to her.

" I tried telling so many people, what was going on, and no one believed me. I was just a little girl with an over active imagination, or I was a little brat who was acting out, and I was scolded for saying such terrible things about my father. Every Time I told someone I was risking my life, and I eventually stopped doing things to get beaten. He still hit me for fun, but the more obedient I was, the less interest he had in me. He wanted to break me, and after years of being abused by him I let him believe he did." Levy had a strong grip on his hand, and he could tell how much talking about this was hurting her.

"When I was seven, mages robbed our house, and it was a blessing in disguise. He beat me because I didn't stop them , and blamed me for leaving a window open, even though I wasn't tall enough to reach. He broke four of my ribs but still made me clean the house afterwards. He put in a request to fairytail to help find the bandits, and that's how I met Macao. He was the first person to be kind to me in years, and he didn't believe my lie when I told him I was my husbands daughter. The next day master showed up after finishing the mission and he brought Erza with him."

"Apparently he could tell by my body language alone that I was being abused, Erza made me show her my scars and bruises and I ended up telling her everything, and They helped me escape that night. He was long gone by the time the authorities were looking for him. So I changed my name to Levy after a character in a book I read, and my last name didn't come until a few years later. That was over ten years ago and I've been in fairy tail ever since."

"From that day on I decided to be happy, every day away from that man is a good day to me. It's why I smile, and it's why I'm always kind to other people. You never know what someone's going through, or what they've been through and that's why I am the way I am." She gave him a smile, but her eyes weren't in it. "For a long time I had to fake it, I had to learn true happiness and now I have so many things to be thankful for."

* * *

Her smile dropped and she sighed, "but That demon from my past, came back to haunt me in a big way." Gajeel stoked her cheek, he wanted to kiss her tears away, but he could tell by the way she flinched when he touched her physical contact wasn't the greatest idea. "Me and the boys took a mission to find a missing girl. It seemed easy enough, the pay was okay and helping to reunite a family seemed like a good thing to do. The client thought that maybe she was kidnapped, but I knew from the moment I saw him that she ran away."

"It didn't matter that it's been ten years for me and almost 20 for him. He's a lot older... But, you don't forget a face that's haunted you most of your life." She bit her lip nervously, trying to read Gajeel's reaction. " At first I didn't think he recognized me, Jet and Droy could tell there was something off with me so I decided to take a walk. When Jet and Droy were looking around for clues, he called me by my old name, told me how much he missed me, and said that even if I was too old now he would always have a place in his heart for the one that got away."

Gajeel was pissed, his imagination was thinking of some pretty terrible things to do to this fucking guy the moment Levy pointed him out. "It stunned me, for that moment, I was that scared little girl again, it made me feel so weak. I puked, I wanted to cry, but I knew I had to hold myself together and get through it. The moment he walked away from me, and I knew I had to save that little girl." She started crying again, and he didn't even think she noticed it, she was trying to recall everything that happened in the last few days and it was tearing her apart.

"I tried my best to do the mission without my feelings getting the best of me so I shut them out. I did my best to fake it around Jet and Droy, but they could tell I was upset about something, So I told them I was sick. It took us a few days of searching and I was hoping she got away already, I prayed she was somewhere safe and he couldn't find her again. But eventually we found the little girl hiding in the woods, she was barely older than Asuka... I didn't want to take her back, I asked her what happened when we were alone but she just said that she got lost, but I could tell she was lying. She wanted to avoid a more severe beating. When she got home, he gave her the same look he gave me before he beat me within an inch of my life and I told myself I was going to save her no matter what it took."

"But I had to be careful how I did it, if I told Jet and Droy the truth I would have had to tell them about myself and I never wanted my old life and new life to meet. I told the boys I was feeling worse and took the train home early and doubled back last night . As far as anyone knew, shadowgear completed our mission and I was at home reading in fairy hills for the night." Gajeel was amazed by how much of this she thought through, she had the perfect alibi , and the girl going missing again wouldn't be surprising if she had already run away before.

"I was able to sneak in pretty easily, I tried to time it to get there before he started hurting her, but he slapped her around a few times by the time I got there. I tripped the alarm hoping to distract him and when we tried to escape, he caught us. I told her to go to mermaid heel, and sent her with a train ticket and a map hoping she could make it on her own. He was pissed I let her go, and asked me if I wanted to take her place. He asked me if I was jealous, and told me that he hopes I'm a better fuck than she was." She hesitated and locked eyes with Gajeel before finally admitted what happened last night. "That's when I stabbed him the first time, I just wanted her to get away, but I knew his screaming was going to get me caught, I would end up in jail, and he would go looking for her again."

"So... I decided I would just cut out his vocal cords, I've read enough medical books to do it. I was going to leave him alive. He couldn't scream anymore but he still tried, he was the scared one for once. And the way he was on his back he was choking on his own blood... As satisfying as it was, it just wasn't enough. I thought about the fact he could still tell someone I was the one who hurt him. So I thought about cutting off his fingers, just so he couldn't write anymore. Then it turned into me cutting off his hands so he could never touch another little girl. And let's just say I got a little carried away. It was supposed to be a rescue mission, not a pleasure kill. But that's what it turned in to."

* * *

Gajeel's jaw dropped, there was laughter in her voice. When she smiled, it was bright and beautiful, she was happy with herself and he couldn't blame her for it. "He didn't deserve a quick death so I left him alive as possible and he finally died of blood loss. When I realized what I've done I ran home, and that's when I ran into you..." He watched her close her eyes, and sigh, she seemed relieved to finally get that weight off of her chest. "My days without him were always good, but now that he's gone, they're great."

He was speechless, he looked at her like he was staring at a stranger. He finally got the answer he wanted, and found out Levy was a hell of a lot stronger than he thought. And she was a million times deeper. She was more than his cute, sweet shrimp that he loved. She was a survivor, she was a savior and she could be just as twisted as he was.

She started to say something along the lines of, I understand if you don't trust me anymore. "I don't give a shit about your past Lev, if you wouldn't have killed that bastard, I'd be halfway back from killing him myself, and I'd be drinking wine out of his fucking skull to celebrate. I love you, all of you, if anything I understand you a hell of a lot better, and a little thing like well deserved vengeance isn't gonna make me go anywhere." He pulled her into his arms like he's been wanting to do since the beginning of her confession.

"There's a reason I have the reputation I have, and you think offing one guy is gonna change anything between us, you're an idiot. I thought you were dying, or already dead when I found you. I'm pissed off because you were reckless, you put yourself in danger, and If this turned out the other way and you died, it would have killed me. I don't care when and how you fight your demons as long as You let me be there to have your back." He could feel her nod, and she mumbled something that he barely made out, but responded with. "Yeah, me too."

Levy was glad he finally understood the weight of her words. "My days with you are the best." It was something she's said to him a hundred times before, but it was the first time he knew just how important they are.

* * *

When I started this story I was wondering, what it would actually take for Levy to take someones life, and shit just got dark from there. I'm sorry if it seemed rushed, and it ended up being a lot longer than I thought it would be, but I didn't want to just shove that nightmare down everyones throats. I've still been playing with the idea of another chapter, but I'm still not sure yet. Thanks for reading- Chesxca


End file.
